Promise I'll Leave
by smileysteph
Summary: We're Austin and Ally we go together just like pancakes and syrup. He's now famous and I'm his songwriter except i never thought he'd change. I never expected him to ask me to leave or thought we'd go from perfect to broken within this success. But we did and the last thing he made me promise was to leave. Which is why i'm here singing this song to him, letting him know I'm leaving
1. Promise I'll leave

_**Promise I'll Leave**_

_Part One_

* * *

You've heard it before, right? That a good, sweet, innocent boy turns into a jerk face with an _ego problem_ **_bastard!_** Once they get into the business of fame. Well I did too, except I never really thought much about it. Much less that it would happen to Austin, **_my Austin_**. The one that always put his friends before fame. The one that I would write songs with and laugh at our sleepy faces in three in the morning when we were pulling an all-nighter. The one that would come running from wherever he was or stop whatever he was doing as soon as I would tell him that I needed him for comfort or heard from Trish or Dez that I wasn't feeling good. Yea… I never thought that I would find myself in this situation.

I'm waiting for the hostess to introduce me to the guests of all these people. Tonight's the big party for Austin's third album release. Tonight is going to be a big night, but not for the reason that all these people are gathered here. Even though half of the people won't know it, I will k now the reason. Trish and Dez will know too. I only wonder if Austin will know too. I wonder if he'll read through the lines of the song and know everything that I was willing to do for him but I guess he might never really know.

After the release of his first album and with it being a hit, his producer and label, Jimmy Starr, started to give more luxuries to him which I was not against, but getting more things and having more fans changed something in him. At first it were simple things like he couldn't hang out because he had to do interviews or had to hid from the crazy fans and paparazzi and the like but then he couldn't hang out because he was choosing to hang out with Lady Gaga or Justin Bevier and Selena Gomez. I have nothing against those people but seeing Austin chose them over Team Austin, did hurt a bit even though Dez, Trish, and I still tried to keep the tradition going. By the time we got to the second album, he was already starting to become cocky, a side that I do not like to see. When we would try to tell him something, like he never has time for us or that when he **_is_** with us, he's always complaining how he could be in Italy or somewhere else with other stars and be having a better time, or worst of all… he would rub in our faces, especially mine, how great he is for being famous and how we were nobodies or in my case, chose to be a nobody because for a**_really smart _**girl in AP Calculus, I apparently am **_really stupid_** for not getting over my stage fright, and the sad part of this sentence is that it's the exact words he told me the last time we tried to write a song together.

"Now please welcome, Austin's songwriter and friend, Ally Dawson on stage," I hear the hostess in a fake cheery tone call my name. I'm not sure what's making me do this but I'm trying my hardest to forget the people that are most likely to stare at me once I start to play…. Well there's always the hope that I'll just be average so then they won't really pay attention to me. I keep chanting that I need to do this to show Austin how I can move on from him, but I think that we both know that I won't. Because as much as I wish I could say that the boy I yelled at for playing the drums with corndogs from my dad's music store didn't made an impact on my life, would be a huge understatement. Or that now that he's a player with a two-time pig face, I hate him and I am flattered to be out of his life, would be a great big lie that I'm sure anyone within a hundred feet from me would be able to realize. But the worst part from all of this is that I was and still am, willing to be there for him even if he's forgotten me and has me hidden in the dark. I would come running back to him with one word, when I would have to go on my knees just for him to consider if I'm worth the five seconds that**_Austin Moon_** would have to waste. I take one deep breath before I start taking my first step to the stage. I never really thought I would be getting over my stage fright, but Austin always managed to get me to do a lot of things I never really thought I would ever do.

As soon as the curtains stop hiding me from the audience, I feel a bright light on me and it takes me a while to adjust to it. I feel like I've been caught and my heart rate is skyrocketing. I feel my hands getting sweaty and I'm fighting the urge to go running off stage. I put the best smile that I can at the moment and I softly whisper, "I hope you are all having a nice time and enjoying yourselves. I will be playing a piece that was inspired by many things from this successful road that we have been traveling on. I hope you enjoy it and I'll speak the reason behind it after I'm done." With that I turn to myself to face the piano and I try to think how stupid was the person that told people that if you imagine the audience in their underwear that you'll feel less embarrassed because when I tired that I just felt nervous and awkward. And that's not the prettiest of combinations. I begin to run my fingers over the piano keys to start playing a beautiful melody that seems like it should be happy, but you can't help but get a hint that deep down the melody feels broken and sad. That it's trying to cover up for the fact that it feels tired and alone and is trying to prove to itself that it's happy. Sort of like how I am with Austin. I begin and I close my eyes. Just like how I've rehearsed it, I feel my fingers forming the notes and when I open my eyes for a quick second, I notice that there's a blond head in the front row that's most likely staring at me, but I can only think, "Not so stupid now uh?" I continue playing the melody until I form the first sentence of the song.

_I promise that'll Leave,_

_right after yOu hear these words from me._

We never made it official. We never told each other the basic words of, _are you my girlfriend_, or _are we a couple,_ but we never really needed to because we knew deep down that we are more than friends even when we would talk to each other about crushes or get a boyfriend or girlfriend that never was around for more than three months. We would tell each other those special three words, I love you, through our eyes and we both knew that. The way we would act with one another and the fact that we always ended up going to places together because Austin **_"couldn't"_** find a girl to ask and I **_"wouldn't"_** have any guys ask me to go out. We'd always go together and after doing it for a while, it was a tradition such as for the premier of his first album, he didn't even ask me if I had a date or if I was even planning to go but instead he asked, "Ok so I know that you like red a lot but I'm thinking if we can go with yellow for our matching wardrobe for the premier?" We never really went on dates or made it public but we know that we were never hanging out as just friends. It just works the way it does because he's Austin and I'm Ally. We're Austin and Ally and we fit so well together despite our difference. I'm the sun and he's the moon, I'm the rain and he's the nice summer breeze. It's just a fact that we work so well with each other like the sea is blue, and the grass is green, and everyone one has a birthday. It has no logic sense but it just is. And now I know that we can never go back to being just friends because even though we have never shared a kiss, we acted and loved each other more than an actual couple does.

We knew, Trish knew, I knew, **_even Dez knew_** that what Austin and I had was more than the average 'I love you like a sibling' relationship. So when the first rumor after the second album, that he was seeing and being caught with a lot of different girls and mostly doing inappropriate things or showing PDA, made me furious. At first it was simple as, **"Austin Moon taken already?" **kind of headlines when they saw him talking to a girl and when I asked him about it he just told me that they were lies and that the pictures were put in a story that made it be misinterpreted. I believed every time that he would tell me that it was a big, fake, phony lie and defend him whenever someone tried to talk bad about him. As the time passed by being caught with one girl and just talking turned to him having his arm around the unknown girl's waist or he'd be whispering something in her ear and the girl's face would be blushing and you could tell she was giggling. Everyone told me that he was treating me wrong and the rumors about Austin Moon being a player were true but I didn't believe them because he's Austin, and Austin wouldn't have a reason to lie to me because we both knew that if we wanted to try something with another person all we had to do was to tell each other.

_i'm not asking for your forgiVenEss._

_baby i just want you to listen._

Well I was being naïve. I would keep asking him over and over about all the mysterious girls that he would be caught with, and each time he would tell me another story that I would make myself buy. I would have kept on believing if Trish hadn't invited me to the café on that Sunday morning. Deep down I believe that she knew that Austin was there with a girl and she wanted me to see; even though she always tells me that she swears she didn't know Austin Moon was in that café. Either way to get to the point, I just had finished parking the new car that Austin had gotten me as a thank you gift for being his songwriter and I was walking up to the entrance with my eyes glued on my cellphone when I look up to find **_my_** Austin **_sucking faces_** **_with_** a blonde bimbo. I wanted to go and ask him what on Earth was he doing but as I took the first step I thought to myself to take a picture and ask him later about it. I know that this was wrong of me but I just wanted to see if he would tell me the truth or if the people who kept telling me how he didn't deserve me were right. After that photo came out on the next month's magazine we had the usual routine that Austin and I had when I would find a picture like that.

It was raining that day and Austin decided to give me the honor of having him to myself for one whole day. Not seeing him as much as before, I was ecstatic. I was finally going to spend time with my Austin. We decided to watch movies all day long with hot coco and cuddling on the couch. For some reason I decided to confront him at the end. I didn't know why but something inside of me kept telling me that once I asked him the question, his answer would have taken the mood away. I tried my hardest to soak in as much laughter and happiness and the memory of being with him before I asked. The last movie that we had rented was ending and soon the credits were on the screen. I bit my lip as I started to shift myself from laying down on his chest to sitting on my side of the couch. Austin knew that I would have questions to be answered because of the time of the month it was. This was just expected. I felt him shift his weight as he sat up too and then I decided it was time. I got up and went to the counter real quickly and brought back a couple of magazines before I sat back down. I hear him sigh and start looking through them. I want to scream out loud that I saw him kissing the girl on one of the front covers, or bite my hair but I strain myself from doing so because then he would know something's up.

It stays quiet for a couple of more seconds and finally he breaks it by asking, "So which girl do you want to ask me about first?" I'm still staring at him but all he does is stare at the pile of magazines in front of him. I grab the bottom issue that has her and him together. I nudge it towards him, and for another couple of seconds he just stares at it. "I don't care about all of the girls; I just want you to answer me about this one at least," I told him. He doesn't even think about it when I ask in specific for her. He thinks it's only a routine, except this time it's not. I see him run his fingers through his hair which means he's trying to hide something or he's nervous. "Ally, she's just like every other girl that the magazines have ever written about. I just met her at this café and she was a huge fan so I decided to spend a little time with her. Nothing happened and she means nothing to me. Why do you keep asking me about these girls when you'll know that the answer every time will be no because there's only one girl I care for and that's you," he tells me.

I feel my heart breaking as he tells me these words. He didn't tell me the truth. Why is he keeping this from me? Why can't he tell me? Does he not feel the same way anymore? Am I the only one who still believes that there's something more between us than just being best friends? I have more questions running through my head but I am brought back to reality with Austin calling my name. I only stand up and go to the counter to only bring back a piece of paper that's folded with the car keys that he gave me and I say, "When I come back I want you to be gone." It was raining outside but for me it felt colder in there. I walk out not bothering to change into rain boots or getting an umbrella. I just walk out of my apartment and when I returned I found the keys still on the small table in my living room with the picture that I took of them. I find him nowhere in sight and at that moment I let myself fall down and that was the first time that I cried because of Austin Moon.

_do you ever think about those daYs and wished that you had stayed?_

_do i ever come acrOss your mind, 'cause you're always on mine._

_and i can tell yoU a lie by saying i'm doing just fine_

As I sing the chorus I look straight at him because after him knowing that I knew his little game it became a constant fight between us two with the whole girl issues on top of him changing. It'd go by him coming over the next day and saying that he's sorry and beg me to give him a second chance and I would say no, to get lost. But him being Austin and me being Ally, I would eventually forgive him and he would be persistent until I did forgive him. It came to the point that the relationship we had was more intoxicating than loving. But that wasn't all; apparently Austin Moon thinks he has the right for everything; including me. When he saw me with a guy, he went all out on me even though the only thing I spoke with the guy was how to get to the laundry mat down the street. He has the right to be sneaking around with other girls but the first time he sees me with another guy I am threatened that he'll leave me if he sees me with someone else again.

Before he's third album was done recording, we had a phone conversation and we were blowing at each other's ears with how the other one isn't supportive or caring or truthful and what not. We were just trying to make the other look worse than the last comment we had said about the other. And then he had to get his big ego in the way, "Ally you're just a friend and not my mom! I don't need to give you a play by play! Why don't you just leave and walk out of my life!" In all the time of this poisonous relationship he never asked me to leave or called me a friend. All I could do was stay silent until I whispered that he didn't mean it; that he wasn't thinking straight but then he had to say no, that he did mean those words and that he doesn't think we should stay friends anymore or in other words see each other as anything more. I kept telling him that he didn't mean it but he did and the last thing I said before I hung up was, "If that's what you want then I promise to do whatever I can to make sure I'm out of your life." I heard him start saying something as good but I didn't get to hear it because the next thing I heard was the beep, indicating that there was no other line on the other side.

_but you told me to let go of you, and that's exactly what i'm gonna do_

_just know that once i'm gonE, remember you told me to move oN._

I guess I'm singing this song as a way to say goodbye to him which I know I won't do because it would be too painful for me. I turn to look at the people and I almost stop playing but somehow I manage to continue. I'm always wondering if he thinks of me when he's with the other girls or after I leave for good. When I promised him, I also promised myself and I think that Ally Dawson has finally reached her breaking point a while ago. To make sure that I get out of his life, I have already declined the job as Austin's songwriter and I thought I was going to go to college but a lot of companies seemed to want me, so I chose the farthest one away from Miami which happens to be Los Angeles.

_now we can try to mend what's brOken, try to say the words we haven't spoken._

_But we'll just fall again, no matter how hard we try to begin._

_caUse every time you that let me down, it seems like you're nowhere to be found_

_And i shouldn't be asking but_

I know that once he hears this song and knows that I'm actually going to leave, he's going to ask me to come back and say to try at least for one last time. But I don't want one more time because it's only ends the same. And it's not the beginning that I'm tired of but the ending is. I never would have given up on that boy. When Trish and Dez started to give up on Austin for becoming close friends again I didn't. When people believed the magazines, I always gave him the benefit of the doubt, even after I found out that he lied to me. I stayed hidden in the dark and I never told him once while he was rubbing in my face how great of a person he was, how many other artist and companies would call me asking me to write them a song or transfer while giving me a raise more vacation days but I declined them all for him. But now I've grown tired of the closest while the person that I'm doing it for doesn't want me. And if he doesn't want me, then that's ok too because for that boy I'd be anything.

_do you ever think about those days and wished that you had stayed?_

_do i ever come across your mind, 'cause you're always on mine._

_and i can tell you a lie by saying i'm doinG just fine_

_but you told me to let go of you, and that's exactly what i'm gonna do_

_just know tHat once I'm gone, remember you Told me to move on._

I look at him again and I can tell that he's trying to read my expression but I'm not letting him. I keep avoiding his eyes and suddenly he's stare frightens me more than the audience. I feel my heart rate rise and I feel my voice loud and strong. The people seem memorized by the song which I'm surprised because it's a sad song. I wish I never met Austin and I never got to see him smile or him say he cares because the hard part of leaving him is going to forget him and act like a big chunk of me isn't missing because it's all the way on the other side of the country in Miami. I think I'm going to fall apart but I manage to clear my voice even loud and I look up to see him still staring at me and I sing these last words of the song to him yet again.

_i never thOught we'd break apart but it's undeniable to my heart._

_i always thought we'd be forever but forever turned out to be never._

_and i'm stiLl wondEring..._

I take a deep breath before I continue. I can't help it as I look up at him to sing the chorus one last time.

_do you Ever think about those days and wished That you had stayed?_

_do i ever come across Your mind, 'cause you're always on mine._

_and i can tell you a lie by saying i'm doing just fine_

_but you tOld me to let go of yoU and that's exactly what i'm Gonna do._

_just know that once i'm gone remember you told me to move On._

I play the last note and before I even stand up, the audience breaks into a loud applause and I smile wide that seems like I should be the happiest person because I performed for the first time in my life but I'm not.

_I gave you every piece of me_

_And with you hearing all of that,_

_I promise that tonight, I'll leave._

I thought this moment would be the happiest and I would be the congratulated with Austin coming out to pick me up and tell me that I did it, but it's not like that. I don't even get a jar of pickles like I did in my dream for performing. I say thank you and that I hope they enjoyed the song and that I'll be ready for any questions about the renouncement of my job as a songwriter in the Jimmy Starr records. There are a lot of gasps and paparazzi taking pictures and I know that rumors are bound to come such as **did Austin and Ally break up** or **did they have a fling no one knew about** and the sort. We were so close at the beginning of the rise of his fame that his fans know me as well as they know him because we are never too far apart.

I walk off the stage and I feel broken again. I want to break down in tears and disappear but that'll only make things worse, so I put the best insincere smile I can muster and hid my heart from my sleeves and walk out for all the people who are bound to ask questions. After an hour or so, I decided to leave because I have no other reason to stay. I'm walking out the back door to avoid any paparazzi and it finally hits me that this is the last time there ever will be a team Austin or the fact that there ever was **_Austin and Ally_**. I open my door and get into my car before I decide to let myself break down. I'm crying so hard that it hurts until I slowly feel myself calming down. I drive out of the parking lot and I keep hoping that this is the best decision that I ever made because right now I feel like it's the worst and I want to go running back to his party and tell the world that I was just joking about resigning. I'm going to go on the freeway to go to my house to start packing when I hear someone from the back sit saying, "Tonight you're not going home. Take a left on the next light."

* * *

A/N:Hey all, First off I want to say I am SO SORRY for not uploading for more than a week on my other stories but school started for me this Wednesday of this week and it's been hectic for me. I haven't even touched my computer to read any fanfics. i promise to upload tomorrow and Monday. And i also apologize for writing this two-shot before the other it's just that the song came to my head and the whole Austin letting fame go to his head went perfect with it and 2 weeks ago i read a fanfic in which Ally does suicide because she can't handle Austin leaving and for some strange reason it annoyed me how people make Ally more dependent on Austin which i think goes with her character but i think she's stronger than that which is why i'm right here and the reason you're reading this fanfic. I hope you liked it and please review! :) Have a wonderful Morning/ sleep (select the one that applies for you) today/ night!

P.S. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and please review


	2. Promise I'll Leave Part 2

**_Promise I'll Leave_**

_Part 2_

* * *

I want to scream at the thought of knowing whose voice it belonged to. But the only thing I manage to do is open my mouth with no noise coming out and I'm pretty glad that there's no cars around because I abruptly stopped the car when I heard his voice. I feel my heart rate start quickening its pace and I feel utterly confused. I don't know what to do. After holding on to my steering wheel, as if my life depends on it, for a while in silence; I manage to regain my posture and I say, "Get out." To my surprise, it doesn't show any venom that I've been holding in, or the anger I have at him for asking me to leave nor does my voice sound broken, but it sounds more disappointed and weary. Which really shouldn't surprise me because that's exactly how I feel, tired of this complicated relationship.

I close my eyes, too afraid that if I open them I'll fall for his tricks again. I keep them like that until I feel the car shift its weight and hear a car door opening and then closing. I keep my eyes shut and only after a minute or two, do I dare open my eyes. The first thing I see is the night sky and the moon through my window and just as I thought he was gone I hear, this time, the front door from the passenger side opening and I see the only person that I have ever loved with all of my heart. I'm still holding on tightly to the steering wheel and I'm trying to tell myself that I'm dreaming but as soon as I feel his hands touching mine to loosen my grip, I realize that leaving will be the hardest thing that I will ever have to do. We both just stay there looking at anything besides each other, sitting in the awkward silence that is starting to fill in this car.

I really don't want to be here. I wish I could tell him to get lost and leave me alone. That I'm too good for him and I'm not going to stay hidden in the closet anymore but I can't. I can't because he means too much to me and I keep reminding myself of the promise he made me do and that I need to keep it if I want to be a good friend. Right now I only hope that he doesn't ask me for another chance because I'm not sure how strong I am or how long I can keep up this charade. I want to tell him everything he has become but my throat feels too dry to speak. I want this silence to end too, but when I hear him start talking, the silence actually felt more welcoming. "I'm sorry," he starts off. His voice sounds broken and hurt. I've heard him say those words so many times that now it's an old overplayed tune coming from him. "I'm sorry Ally. I know I've hurt you and I keep breaking my promises but please…" he sounds as if he's about to cry. He's never been close to crying but I keep telling myself the promise I made him. Because if I forget it for one second, I know that I'll be running back to him.

"Austin," I whisper softly, interrupting his sentence, "Please don't make me go through this. Please leave. Let me go." I'm not looking at him while I speak because hearing the broken promises that he's going to say again to try to convince me to stay, will work when I see a glimpse of the same old Austin that stole my heart. It gets quiet again and I think that maybe this time he will let me go, but then he says, "No Ally. I can't just give up on us. I can't give up you, Ally." I know that he's looking at me and I can feel him close. I can tell he's about to cry because his voice is trembling and that he's scared that this time I actually mean goodbye. I slowly raise my head to look at him and he looks the same. It's hard for me to believe the fact that this Austin sitting in front of me isn't the Austin that swept me off my feet because that Austin left me a long time ago. I sigh and then say, "Don't make this harder than it has to be. Just-" I get interrupted before I can finish with Austin whispering in such a frantic pace, "Just what Ally? Act as if everything we've been through never happened? Pretend that despite everything we've been through we don't feel anything for each other?" He's coming closer to me as he speaks each word and I try to look anywhere else but I can't. I know that right now he's exposing himself as I did when I sang him the song that I wrote from him.

"Because I know that I don't show it well or enough or even deserve you, but I need you Ally Dawson. I need you more than the air I breathe and even more than music and pancakes," he brings his tone down and it feels like we're the only ones in the world. He takes my hand in his as he continues. "I know I'm that horrible guy that I promised I would never be to you. But old habits die hard Ally. But I swear to you that if you give me one more chance I'll change. I'll try harder. I'll stop flirting with girls and put my days as a player away. I promise to give you the respect you need. I promise to be the person that protects you instead of hurting you," he finishes. He takes a piece of my hair that's in my face and tucks it behind my ear before he places his hand on my cheek. "I know I asked you to leave but we both know I didn't mean it. We both know that I'm dying for you to stay and I know that you have every right to go, but please," his voice gets soft, he sounds so vulnerable. He looks down one quick second before he looks at me again and finishes the sentence he's started, "Stay?"

I can see a tear slipping and this is as painful to me as it is to him. How do you tell the person you love and that you don't want to leave, that you have to go? How do I make him understand that if we stay together we'll just be each other's destruction, without hurting him? He leans his forehead on mine and I decide to just forget everything for a quick moment before I have to tell him no. That this time I am leaving no matter what happens. "There's no way I can make it without you, do it without you, be here without you," I begin to softly sing our song. I feel a smile form on my face when I hear him finish it, "It's no fun when you're doing it solo, with you it's like whoa… There's no way I can make it without you." We let these last few moments of us being together last as long as it can before I tell him in a sweet soft tone, "Austin, I can't make it without you, but I need to go. I need to find myself and I think you do too. We both need to think and after a while who knows what will happen. Maybe we'll find each other again and come together. But right now I need you to be strong and show me that you care by letting me go. Remember this isn't a goodbye. It's a see you later." I pull away from him and I try to show him the best smile I can give him to show him that I'll be alright but it turns out to feel forced and weak.

I see him nod in agreement before he adds, "I'll let you go, but before you do, can we go get ice cream one last time before goodbye?" I smile and I'm glad that he understands what I'm trying to tell him. I really do love this boy. I love him so much that it hurts. I only nod in response to this and drive to the nearest convenience store that I can find where we buy those horrible tasting ice creams because there's only one flavor. We run out like we're little kids too excited to start munching on this unhealthy snack that's going to leave me wishing for some fruity mint ice cream but all I care about is that I'm going to spend my last moments in Miami with Austin before I move to LA for my new job.

We're just walking down the street, letting our feet lead the way to who knows where, and we keep bring memories back and every now and then Austin asks me who is he supposed to get ice cream with now, or how can he replace our time with anyone else when we both know that it only works with one another. I answering him honestly that I don't know. But that we should forget about the future and just live in the moment now. We finish our ice cream too soon for each other's liking and we're making our way back to my car. As soon as we see it come into view, we slowly stop talking and silence starts to fill the place where our voices once did in our ears. I slowly drive to my house which only confuses Austin. Once I park it I say, "Austin I want to give you back the car you gave me because first off I'm not driving it all the way across the country and second of all, I need to start off brand new without having anything tying me back here. I need to feel what it's like to be on my own. Remember this isn't goodbye, it's a see you later." Before I let him realize the words I just said or give him time to respond I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and I get out. I'm walking towards my door when I hear someone running behind me and then they turn me around. I find Austin's brown eyes looking at mine and I'm going to ask him what's he's doing but before I can I feel his lips crash on mine. At first I'm surprised, but then I find myself responding. It's sweet. It's amazing. It's not rushed and I can feel all the love he has towards me. I feel lightweight. He pulls back and then he tells me, "Please stay Ally? Stay as my girl, for the entire world to see. Just stay with me even if you move, just … won't you, please, not forget?"

I feel a tear fall down my face which Austin wipes right away and I say, "No matter how far I move or where life takes us, I'll never forget because I can't. You mean too much for me Austin, but…" I let myself sigh and he finishes my sentence for me, "But you need to leave and it's ok Ally. Just remember that I'm always here for you no matter what." He kisses my forehead and gives me one last hug before he walks away. I stand at my doorsteps watching the guy of my dreams leave. It hurts real bad to see him go and I feel broken. I see him with his hands in his pockets walking the same way that I saw him when I first met him. Right there he looks like the Austin that I feel in love with and not the one that changed because of fame. He's my Austin, in the end. No matter what happens. I'm about to go in when I hear him shout my name and I turn around to see him form these words with his mouth, "I love you Ally Dawson. Always have and always will." Before I have time to react he runs off and I'm left off, by myself all over again, saying to the night, "I love you too Austin Moon. I love you too."

Time has passed since that night happened. I'm no longer just a song writer but I'm a singer too. I have my own album out and soon I'm going to start recording my second one. I haven't seen or heard from Austin in the longest time. Every time that someone mentions his name I get those same butterflies but I've stopped keeping tabs on him because it hurt me too much at the beginning. I hope he's doing fine. Last time I heard he was going out with a girl. I just hope that whoever he's with he's happy. It's weird when I go for an interview and they bring him up. It always revolves around Austin and me in some way. Even when I've said that nothing ever happened between us. Today is one of those rare special days where I have nothing to do. I'm going to go get an ice cream like the one that we got the last time we saw each other. I've been on dates and I try to move on but something always holds me back from getting into something serious. I find the closest one within my reach and I hope that no realizes that it's me. I go in and I buy the same kind of ice cream we bought. As soon as I get out I unwrap it and I stay there, standing looking at the sky when I hear someone say, "Ally?"

I feel my heart skip a beat and I hold my breath. I swear that the voice sounded exactly like him. I turn around and the first thing I see is a blonde head with sunglasses and even thought I can't see his eyes I know that it's, "Austin?"

**A/N: SO there it is. I'm leaving it up to you to choose how you guys want this to end. I hope you liked this two shot and i don't know when I'll write another one or two shot again. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for the reviews, following, and favoriting on this one. It made my day. Shout outs:**

**bookworm3:I have to say a GREAT BIG THANK YOU for your review! :D It made my day so much and I'm glad you loved it. I hope that you like the ending and thanks once again!**

**IceBlueRose: I am glad that you enjoyed my two-shot and i hope that you enjoyed the ending. :) And welcome to the Austin and Ally Fanfics! BTW thanks fore reviewing. **

**Astrawberry11: When i said that she was packing, i meant that she is leaving for LA because she has declined her job as Austin's songwriter. And the rest is becasue as you now know, Austin sneaked into Ally's car. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Sorry for not doing shout outs to the rest of you but it's night time where i'm at and i have school tomorrow and i have homework to do so I'm in a deep hole but either way it want to say a thank you to... **

**randomsmileyperson,Pink freckle, queenc1, micchir333, Sapphire, Sera, Guest, for reviewing. It does mean a lot to me and i appreciate it A LOT! hope you liked the ending and enjoyed it! Have a goodnight sleep tonight or a nice morning! And for those of you who have to go to school, good luck and have a nice day! :)**

**Please Review and thanks again for all the support. **


	3. Promise I'll leave Part 3

_**Promise That I'll Leave**_

_Part Three_

* * *

I'm not sure if I'm being delusional right now, but I sure hope not. I feel my heart skipping beats every other second and I know if he turns out to be someone else I'll break down in a tantrum. A rush of memories fills my mind from the day that I met him to the Helen Show and when we got our big break. Memories that could make my day for months! But the memory that sticks out the most is the last time I saw; when he gave me a kiss and told me he loves me.

I feel the same butterflies of excitement I felt when he was around and somehow I feel nervous but yet comfortable. Almost as if I've been waiting for this moment my whole life. In fact I think I have been preparing myself for this day. I mean what are the chances that Austin, who's recording studio is in Florida, is at California and more precisely at the same convenience store as me.

He forms a cockily grin on his face and takes long slow steps towards me. He has his hands stuffed in his pocket and soon he's standing right in front of me. He's the same height as Austin. He has the same hair as Austin. But I just want to see his golden brown eyes that feel like I'm coming home. My heart beat goes faster as I'm waiting for the person to reveal themselves. I see them slowly reaching towards their Ray Ban sunglass and as soon as they pull them down I'm greeted by the same sweet brown eyes that have hypnotized me since the first day. I get the famous wink from Austin Moon and I feel a smile tugging at the corner of my lips as I hear him say, "The one and only."

"Austin!" I shout with happiness. Before I know he's pulling me into a bear hug and I'm holding on for my dear life. We're not sure what to say so all we do is scream our heads off and I don't care if people are staring for the first time in my life. After spinning me around for a few seconds he puts me down but his hands still linger on my waist.

"So how you've been? Are you recording still? Can you autograph the CD I have of you? Did you miss me? Are you seeing anyone? How did you know it was me? Is that the ice cream we ate when we said goodbye?" Austin bombards me with questions. He's talking too loud, but I'm not complaining. He always does that when he's excited for something.

I'm still surprised that Austin's here with me in California and we're actually talking. To be quite honest I'm excited as much as he is but unlike him, I can never express what I feel so all I do is jump up and down in place. After a few seconds my ice cream drops and then I look like a sad little kid that has lost the most valuable thing to them. "Austin you made me drop my ice cream!" I whine. He only chuckles at my response and replies, "You haven't changed a bit Alls."

I feel a blush come upon my cheeks at hearing my old nickname from his lips. It's been a while since I've seen him and much less talked to him. Suddenly I feel at loss for words but luckily he continues and says, "I guess that just means that you'll have to come with me so that I can buy you a new one." I giggle at his response and I'm untangling his arms from my waist when we hear a cough.

Our moment getting interrupted we both turn our head towards the noise. Standing in front of us is a beauty queen that has pretty shiny blonde hair that looks soft and flawless skin. She has these piercing green eyes that you can easily get lost into and she has the perfect smile. In simple terms, she's everything I'm not.

Austin gives me a quick squeeze before he goes stand next to her. "Ally… I want you to meet my best friend Taylor," he tells me in a cheerful tone. I take a quick moment to comprehend the words he just told me. He has a new best friend who's name is Taylor? What happened to don't forget me when you leave? What happened to being BFF's 'til death do us apart?!

I only do the best fake smile I've been practicing for quite a while and say, "Nice to meet you Taylor." I know by the glare she's sending me that I'm not exactly the type of person she would find herself with but she hides it from Austin. She gives me a small wave and soon she's turning to Austin and asking him if they can leave now.

Well there goes to whatever chance I had at getting Austin back. Feeling like a third wheel with them talking about what they're going to do I softly whisper my goodbye and try my best to disappear but of course Austin wouldn't let me.

"Alls, where you going?" he asks me. I shrug my shoulders and I turn to see Taylor giving me a death glare. Right now I just want to be swallowed by the earth! "Well what if we hang out together?" he says as he walks towards me.

I look up at him and then I look behind him to see Barbie with an annoyed face and uttering who knows what to herself. I guess he must have caught my stare because when I say, "Umm. I'd love to but I think that I need to get ready for a show or record," all he says is, "It's ok. Here's my number and call whenever you have time free. Even if it happens to be at one in the morning please just call me or text me!"

I feel a smile creep on my face and Austin returns one to me too. We stay there looking into each other's eyes but we both jump when we hear a scream of, "Are we getting the hell out of her or what!?" For some reason we both feel awkward and don't know what to say. It feels as if we've been caught doing something wrong in every one's else's eyes. We both mumble awkwardly that we'll see each other around and umm yea.

With one last bear hug, I feel Austin burry his face in my head and he whispers softly in my ear, "You're still the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on." He gives me a quick peck on the cheek and before I can respond he's walking towards Taylor and heading to his car. I stand there dumbfound and as Austin leaves the parking lot he smirks at me and I know exactly what he's thinking: that he has me in the palm of his hands. Which might be true but I'm not going to admit it out loud!

After going to the studio, trying to get inspired to write a new song, and rehearsing for a performance I'm going to do at the Music Awards, I find myself laying down on my bed with my eyes unable to close; staring at my boring ceiling. I let out an annoyed sigh because this is how I've spent my entire day after the little encounter I had with Austin.

I haven't been able to focus and everyone has been asking me if I'm hangover or on my period because that's how strange I acted. If they only knew that I am diagnosed with the one thing that can't be cured, Austiniasis. I giggle at the fake name I came up with and then I turn to my side. I'm staring at my night stand and sitting right on top of it is my phone.

Somehow the thought of calling Austin runs through my mind but when I see the clock I notice that it's 12:45 AM. It's too late to call… But then again he said I should call him at the moment I was free and something tells me I won't be going to sleep early. And he also owes me an ice cream! Yea that's a good enough reason to wake him up right now.

I reach out for my cell and open a new text message. I'm biting my lips as I reread what I wrote but before I can overthink it I shut my eyes tight and push the send button. I stare at my phone with so much intensity that I feel like an hour has passed but when I look at the time I realize that only one minute has actually gone by. I let out a shout of frustration and throw myself on my bed.

What the hell was I thinking when I thought he would answer me in the middle of the night? He loves his sleep. He'll probably sleep right through his ringtone. I throw my cell phone across the room and attempt to go to sleep. Just face it Ally, he's probably doing something with that Taylor chick who now happens to be his "Best Friend." Girl please! I'm the best friend he could ever have! She's got nothing on me!

I decide to stop thinking and I'm trying to count backwards to fall asleep when I hear my ringtone going off. I quickly sit up and take a second to make sure that I'm not dreaming and then I throw myself at the direction I threw my phone about five minutes ago.

_To: Ally_

_From: Austin_

_You have no clue how glad I am that you texted me! I've been hearing Taylor snore for the past hours and I felt like I was going to go insane from the sound of it! _

I laugh at his text and reply with, "_Hahaha I'm sure I could annoy you more :p I'm surprised that your still not sleeping. I'd thought you wouldn't reply because you'd be busy snoring away :)"_ I send it to him and I can't believe that I'm actually doing this. Well in my defense that boy has always made me do a lot of crazy things so this is actually considered normal in my world.

Before a minute has passed my phone vibrates and I read,

_Yea you can annoy me faster but you're cute when you annoy me and her annoyance is just well… annoying. Not to sound mean or anything but it's the truth. So what are you doing?_

I feel my heart rate go a little bit faster and my stomach do flips when I read that he thinks I'm cute. I really shouldn't over think it or analyze it but I can't help it. I still like Austin Moon. Now the real question to ask is, does Austin Moon still like me.

I send him a quick text saying that I'm doing nothing much, just bored out of my mind. Before I can respond to the text he sends me, I start getting ready because he's apparently coming over from who knows where and he's bringing ice cream and pancake batter. I put my hair in a messy bun and start making my way downstairs.

Thirty minutes later and he's still not here. After talking to him I suddenly feel sleepy and I freak out and fall onto the ground when I hear my doorbell ring an hour later. I grumpily get up and while rubbing my eye I open the door to be pulled into a death hug.

I'm shutting my eyes tight and soon he lets me go. I give him the best death glare I can before I tell him, "Last time I checked _be there in a few_ doesn't mean an hour and a half." I get the groceries from his hands and make my way to the kitchen. He follows me like a lost puppy and I start getting the pan out when I feel to hands come on my hips to turn me around.

The first thing that catches my eyes is his and we're both staring at each other. We keep gazing at each other's lips and eyes. I find myself breathing heavier and suddenly I wish that I had changed my pajamas from the short shorts and tank top I'm wearing to a full on night gown that covers every inch of my body.

He slowly raises one of his hands to my cheek and he gently traces my face. The other one stays firm at my hips and suddenly I feel his body getting closer to me. Soon there's no space between us besides the fact that we're wearing clothes and I don't think I've ever felt self-conscious as I do right now. He leans his forehead on mine and he whispers softly, "Well, _be there in a few_ is an hour and a half when you need to stop at the grocery store to buy some ice cream and pancake batter and when you're driving from San Diego to LA." I feel his warm breath on mine and I can't help but shiver.

I can't really form words or a sentence at the moment so the best I can come up with is, "San Diego to LA?" He only nods his head in as a response. "Why would you do that?" I ask. I think I know the answer but I want to hear him say it.

"The same reason why I sang the butterfly song for you, the same reason why I followed you to your car when you sang on stage for the first time, and the same reason why I don't mind at all that you called me at twelve in the night to come over Alls, because I love you," he sweetly whispers in my ear. And the next thing I know his lips capture mine like the last we saw each other. With the exception that this one feels more full of lust and want with a mixture of passion and love.

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Bubbleslolz; for encouraging me to write another chapter. So i hope you liked it and all of you who wanted to know what ending i would have given it. This isn't the end, but mom's about to kill me if I don't get off so I need to end it here but I promise to upload soon. Thanks for all the reviews and favorite on this two shot that now is a four shot I guess... and for the favorites and follows! :) So tell me what you think of this chapter in a review please and I'll do the shout outs the next time I upload! If you have any ideas or want me to add a specific moment just let me know and I will think about it. For now I hope you enjoyed it and have a goodnight or good morning or afternoon!  
**

**Take care!**

**smileysteph**


End file.
